


13 Nights of Hartmon

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 Nights of Hartmon, Amusement Parks, Candy, Costumes, Creatures of the Night (Werewolves), Decorating, Domestic, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween movies, Haunted House, M/M, Mentions of Coldflash, Mentions of Killerwave, Mentions of Lisa Snart/Iris West, Party, Pranks, Trick or Treating, Witches and Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Don’t call me that,” Hartley snapped, barely moving his head to glare over at his boyfriend. “And the answer is still no.” He kept his eyes on Cisco for a moment before turning his attention back to what he was doing.





	1. Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> These are the dribbles, drabbles and snippets of the Thirteen Nights of Hartmon. Most are one shots but a few will be follow ups.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“No.”

“Dude!”

“Don’t call me that,” Hartley snapped, barely moving his head to glare over at his boyfriend. “And the answer is still no.” He kept his eyes on Cisco for a moment before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Cisco groaned, dropping the fake blood packets back onto the shelf he’d grabbed them off of. He felt his lips twist up into a pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. He was hoping to make himself look as pathetic as possible, trying to sway Hartley into letting him get the fake red goo.

Hartley bite back a sigh but let himself shake his head a little from frustration. “You can make your own,” he countered, turning to look back at the decorations before him. Finding nothing that caught his interests, he gripped the cart and began to push it as he made his way down the aisle.

Hartley refused to smile openly at Cisco’s shout of joy but he didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “That goes for the spider webbing as well,” he tacked on once his was almost to the end of the aisle.

“Yes!” Cisco bounced happily towards Hartley, nearly skipping but not quite. He leaned over, tucking his chin onto the others shoulder as he wrapped his hands around Hartley’s hips. “I could make them edible,” he mused, running the calculations in his head. “That way the kids could eat it at the end of the night.”

Hartley nodded before slipping out of Cisco’s grip as he leant forward to check something out before frowning as it wasn’t what he was looking for. He once again gripped the cart and began to make his way out of the aisle and moved onto the next one. They both were quiet, as Hartley continued to hunt down the things from the list Lisa and Iris had given him.

It was after a few moments of silence that Cisco spoke up once again, “Do you think we could get Snart to let us borrow MY gun to use on the ice room?”

“If you get Barry to bat his pretty eyes at him,” Hartley answered as they entered the final aisle. “You know Cold can’t refuse his hero anything, when he does that.” He paused at the entrance, checking to see what was left that they needed to make the haunted house. “I know Lisa is getting Caitlin to do the exact same thing for Mick.”

“Nice,” Cisco bobbed his head, letting his eyes wander up and down the shelves near them. “Lisa planning to do something with her gun?” he inquired after another moment of quiet.

“She and Iris are brain storming on doing a twist of Rumpelstiltskin,” Hartley answered, as he squatted down to look at the bottom shelf. “They want to make it both beautiful, but to also terrorize the high schoolers.”

“Still can’t believe Iris convinced Lisa to get her brother and Rory to agree to help out with a haunted house for kids,” Cisco remarked, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Part of me wants to ask but the rest of me does not wanna know what Iris had to do.”

Hartley let out a short snort, before clearing his throat and checking to make sure no one but Cisco heard him. “All Iris had to do was go on a Lisa Snart buffet,” he added with a leer.

“It’s ridiculous how both Snart’s are whipped when it comes to their significant others,” Cisco mused before reaching out to rummage through the glow sticks.

“Don’t forget Rory,” Hartley added, standing back up and dropping the fake skeletons into the half-filled cart. “Caitlin doesn’t have to do much to get the firebug to do her bidding.”

Cisco paused as he went to comment before snapping his mouth shut and turning to frown down at his boyfriend. “Are we like that?” he asked, turning to look over at Hartley, he worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for the answer.

“Please,” Hartley began, turning to look over at the other man. “We spend far too much time fighting with one another to be swayed by batting eyes and pouty lips.” Checking one last time, he nodded to himself before slipping the list back into his pocket. “We have everything on their list, now we just need to lug this all over to the warehouse and help set up.”

Cisco let out a soft groan but fell into step with the other, as Hartley began pushing the cart towards the front of the store, towards check out. “Remind me, why are we doing this again?”

“Because the proceeds are going towards the Children’s Hospital,” Hartley reminded, giving Cisco a look out of the corner of his eye.

“No, I know that,” Cisco flapped his hand at the other before going on, “I meant, why did we have to go shopping for this stuff. You know chances are, Lisa and Iris are gonna tell us we didn’t get the correct things and just come back to do it themselves.”

“Because Golden Glider, Captain Cold, Heatwave and the Flash are spending the day putting on a show for the kids at the hospital,” Hartley answered. “Iris and Lisa thought it would nice for the kids and it would be good PR for the Rogues. Showing the public we really are changing sides.” Cisco hummed before nodding.

After checking out and loading up the car, Cisco finally turned to look at Hartley before asking, “You think the Rogues would be cool with breaking into the kids ward and decorating it up for them?”

Hartley blinked slowly, pausing to in starting up his hybrid before turning his head to look over and give Cisco a small, genuine smile. “I think they’d enjoy getting to do that.” Looking back, he started up his car, before adding on. “Lisa and Shawna have been itching to do something lately. I believe they’ll enjoy getting to bright up the kids and get one under the Scarlet hero of Central City.”

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	2. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Prank War of 2016

 

 _Summary_ : The Great Prank War of 2016 had started as an accident. Cisco had been hoping to get Barry and Snart back for walking in on them, when they had been fooling around in one of his labs but had accidentally gotten Hartley instead with the toothpaste filled cookies.

Hartley had retaliated via Tabaco sauce in the Reese cups that he’d given to his boyfriend. Which had evolved into the keys of Hartley’s keyboard being put into Jell-O, along with his spare pair of glasses. 

(Cisco wasn’t stupid enough to go after Hartley’s main pair, small mercy’s he’d told Lisa later.) 

To caramel covered onions, milk in glue and one of Hartley’s personal favorites, the rainbow windshield.


	3. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This candy,” Hartley waved the bag he’d taken from Cisco around carefully as he continued to talk, “It’s for the haunted house this weekend. You know the one that Lisa and Iris have been riding all of us these last two weeks about.”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Hartley let out a soft sigh, straightening up after having removed his boots. He took a moment to enjoy sitting down, before standing up from the bed and walking out of the room. He walked down the hall and out into the living room, sparing a smile towards Cisco before making his way towards the kitchen.

It took a second, before Hartley froze and whipped around to stare at his boyfriend. He felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop open just a little. He watched as Cisco unwrapped a piece of candy before moving it up to take a bit out of the chocolate bar.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hartley cried out, rushing over to smack the candy from Cisco’s left hand. “This is for the haunted house!”

“What?” Cisco mumbled out around a mouthful of chocolate, cradling his hand to his chest, pouting at his boyfriend.

“This candy,” Hartley waved the bag he’d taken from Cisco around carefully as he continued to talk, “It’s for the haunted house this weekend. You know the one that Lisa and Iris have been riding all of us these last two weeks about.”

Cisco winced slightly at Hartley’s tone. Swallowing the mouthful, he tried giving the other a small, innocent smile. “Oops?”

“I told you this morning before we left not to touch this because it’s for the haunted house,” Hartley stated archly, eyes narrowing. “I told you, you should just pick up your own on the way home.”

Cisco winced before wringing his hands together, looking down towards his feet before letting out a huff. “I’ll go to the store now, replace what I ate and get extra.”

He shoved to his feet, shuffling over towards the stand by the door. Bending over, he pulled out his sneakers and shoved them onto his feet before pausing as there was a sharp knock on the door. Standing up, he yanked the door open, blinking as he came face to face with his best friend and Cold.

Barry beamed brightly at Cisco, before holding up three bags. “Lenny and I brought over more candy,” he shoved the bags at Cisco, before he slipped into the apartment. “Lisa thought we should get a stockpile going because of my appetite.”

Cisco shook himself before turning questioning eyes onto Cold, quirking his eyebrow up in an unspoken question. He could hear Barry and Hartley talking quietly in the background.

“He ate through ten bags yesterday,” Cold answered, waiting patiently for Cisco to invite him in, which he did with a nod of his head. Snart gave him a small nod in return, before slipping through the door.

Cisco shut it, turning his head to glance up at the reformed thief. “And you’re dropping it off here, why exactly?”

Snart shot him an amused look, before turning to glance at Barry and Hartley as they sat on the couch. “We’re spreading out our share among the group, so that Barry doesn’t have direct contacted with what we’re donating towards the haunted house.”

Cisco nodded in understanding, before moving to put the bags down on the stand. “Good timing,” he remarked with a wiry smile. “I was about to go grovel shopping for more candy.”

“Got into the candy for the kids, did you?” Snart remarked, with a light chuckle. “Good thing it was Hartley who discovered you.” He shifted slightly, moving to cross his arms over his chest, while leaning back on his left heel.

Cisco gave the older man a questioning frown, as he turned once again to face the other man, letting out a short sound as he did so. He felt his left brow go up slightly, while he waited for the other to answer.

Cold’s lips twisted into a full blown grin, more shark-like then the usual playful one he showed people. “Lisa and Iris caught Barry in the candy yesterday. He very nearly got a golden hand, after a full length lecture from his sister.” His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he spoke.

Cisco grimaced, shuddering at the man’s words. “I’m very lucky I was caught by my boyfriend then,” he agreed whole heartedly. “I’m surprised they let him out alive, those two have been on a war path to make this as perfect a haunted house as they can.

“Lisa wants to ensure we raise enough money to actually do some good for the hospital,” Cold remarked quietly after a moment of silence, before tilting his head and continuing on, “Before we make anonymous donations from our personal accounts that is.”

“Without setting up a heist beforehand,” Barry spoke up, as he and Hartley walked over to their significant others. “Remember, we’re trying to get you guys good PR now.” He leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to the man’s jaw, “Unless you want to sit through a lecture from our sisters.”

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	4. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t do matching costumes,” Hartley sneered, glaring at the offending outfit his fiancé was holding out to him. He gave a delicate sniff, while he lifted his chin, turning his nose up just slightly at the idea of what Cisco was asking him to do.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

  
“Oh come on,” Cisco nearly whined, glaring over at his boyfriend while shaking the costume he was holding in his out stretched hands. Cisco let his lips curve into a pleading pout for a few seconds while he did so.

“I don’t do matching costumes,” Hartley sneered, glaring at the offending outfit his fiancé was holding out to him. He gave a delicate sniff, while he lifted his chin, turning his nose up just slightly at the idea of what Cisco was asking him to do.

“Barry and Cold are doing matching ones,” Cisco piped up, knowing how much it bothered Hartley to be one up in anything by Barry and Snart. His lips wobbled, trying not to smirk, feeling like he had Hartley backed into a corner with his argument.

“Nice try,” Hartley moved his gaze to look directly at the other man. “They’re only doing matching because their including Michael and he wants to go as those minion things he loves so much.”

Cisco gaped for a moment, not expecting Hartley to know that tide bit. He snapped his mouth shut after a moment, before his lips curved into a pout as he placed the costume back.

“Why do we even need to do matching costumes this year, anyway?” Hartley inquired, brow arching as he brought his hands up to adjust his glasses.

“Because that prick doesn’t seem to get that your dating me,” Cisco snapped, arms coming up to cross his arms defensively. He snapped his mouth shut, turning to look down at his shoes.

Hartley blinked slowly, as his tried speaking but after a moment of nothing coming out, he snapped his mouth shut and furrowed his brows. “What?” he asked softly, voice confused and intrigued all at once, as he brought his hands down to lay limp at his sides.

Cisco, flushed bright red, slowly brought his gaze back up to lock eyes with Hartley. He toed at the floor for another few seconds before finally muttering out an answer, “He keeps flirting with you and touching you and I” he paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat before going on, “I thought if he could see us in matching costumes, he might finally get a clue.” Letting out another sigh, Cisco dropped his gaze back down to the floor, as his shoulders slumped. “Forget it, doesn’t matter.”

Cisco turned to walk a few steps but was stopped when Hartley’s hand shot out and wrapped around his left wrist. Hartley tugged Cisco back around, before reaching out to lift his boyfriends head back up, so he could look him in the eye.

“I’d rather we go as mad scientists then regular old vampires,” Hartley commented softly, as he moved to cup the other man’s jaw fully. “I mean,” he continued on, his lips curving up into a genuine smile. “It makes far more since for us to do that, then boring costumes we can’t get truly creative with.” Hartley felt his body relax, as he watched Cisco’s lips stretched into a wide, happy grin.

“We can do that,” Cisco jerked his head, accidentally knocking Hartley’s hand away from his face. His eyes danced with excitement, letting his mind run wild with ideas of what they could do for the upcoming party Lisa and Iris were throwing. “Do you think the girls will mind if we get ooze or goo on things?”

Hartley rolled his eyes, tucking himself into Cisco’s side, while he listened to his boyfriend ramble on with ideas as they made their way out of the store and towards their car.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	5. Halloween Movies

_Summary_ : “I can’t believe you rented out the entire movie theater,” Cisco muttered, eyes roaming over the empty room, as he and Hartley strolled over to the concession stand. “Seriously, you didn’t need do go this far, Hart.”

Cisco, who was far too busy taking in the evening, missed the way his boyfriend’s shoulders dropped at his words. It took a few seconds before Hartley felt he could answer without giving away his disappointment, but before he could even get a sound out, Cisco was whipping around, eyes wide and hands flapping around.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this!” Cisco rushed to speak, hands coming down to clamp around Hartley’s wrists. “Because I do, and I love it. Especially the fact we’ll be watching my favorite classics.” He moved his left hand up, cupping Hartley’s jaw before he went on. “I just don’t want you to think that I’ll expect this every time, because I don’t. I don’t want you to think I need you to spoil me to get me to stay with you. I care about you Hartley, not your parent’s money.”

Hartley blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the burning sensation he was starting to feel behind his eyes. He opened his mouth a few times, before swallowing and giving Cisco a tiny nod.

Cisco let out a soft sigh, leaning forward to smack a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before grinning brightly. “Awesome. Now let’s go get snacks to eat while we watch these classics.”


	6. Amusement Park

 

 _Summary_ : Cisco liked his job, the hours were crazy but the pay was good. It was fun and let him indulge in his inner child. It was perfect…until the day Hartley Rathaway began working at Central Amusement Park.

 


	7. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll bribe him with a gadget sometime next week to get ‘em,” Cisco spoke, turning back to Hartley once he was satisfied with himself. “You might wanna hurry up. Lisa and Barry are dropping off Michael and Joanne any minute now. And your goddaughter is gonna pretty upset if her favorite uncle isn’t dressed up to help her trick or treat.”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

  
“I don’t understand why we are taking them out,” Hartley grumbled, arms crossing over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at his husband.

“We’re taking them,” Cisco started, he sounded tired and frustrated, as he once again answered Hartley’s question. “Because YOU,” he stressed with a glare, “Couldn’t not piss off Cold, Lisa AND Iris at the last family dinner.

“I just inquired as to if she’d be eating all of the stuffed shells,” Hartley snapped back, turning his nose up slightly.

“She’s seven months pregnant with speedster TWINS,” Cisco shot back, his narrowing even more at his other half. “The same woman that you figured out that we needed to increase her calorie intake because she’s pregnant with SPEEDSTER twins.”

“That doesn’t mean she needed to eat all of Mick’s homemade stuffed shells,” Hartley nearly whined back, lips tugging down into a frown as his shoulders dropped. “It was the only thing I’d requested for the anniversary party.”

Cisco let out a snort, shaking his head before bringing his hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “All you have to do to get him to make you more of them, is to allude that we’ll give him upgrades to his gear and weapons.” As he spoke, he turned back to the full length mirror to check everything for his tenth Doctor Who costume was in place.

“I’ll bribe him with a gadget sometime next week to get ‘em,” Cisco spoke, turning back to Hartley once he was satisfied with himself. “You might wanna hurry up. Lisa and Barry are dropping off Michael and Joanne any minute now. And your goddaughter is gonna pretty upset if her favorite uncle isn’t dressed up to help her trick or treat.”

Hartley let out an irritated huff, glaring for a moment at his husband before spinning around to stomp over to his side of their bedroom. He snatched up the last few things he needed to put on to complete his star trek uniform.

Cisco smirked as he watched Hartley yank off his pants, to slip on the tighter fitting black skinny jeans. He would have stayed longer, but there was a sharp knock at their front door. “Good timing, Hart, the kids are here.” He blew the other a kiss, before turning around and bouncing down the hallway, through the living room.

Yanking open the front door, Cisco beamed brightly down at Michael and Joanne, “Mini Cold and Gold,” he waved the kids and their parents in before shutting the door firmly. “Hart’s just finishing up with his costume details, and then we’ll be all set to go off into the great beyond.”

“He’s a sc’n’e off’r, right?” Jo asked quietly, shuffling shyly behind her mother as she looked up at her uncle. The young girl was dressed as a commanding officer in a shiny gold dress. Lisa had done her hair up in braided pigtails.

“Science Officer Ramon reporting for duty, Commander West.”

All five heads turned to see Hartley sashaying into the living room, smoothing down his blue Star fleet shirt as he did. He smiled brightly down at his god daughter, opening his arms as Jo raced over to throw herself into them.

Cisco smiled, watched as Hartley let his three year old goddaughter babble to him about how excited she was to get to spend the night with them. Shaking his head, Cisco turned back towards Cold and mini Cold. “You excited for tonight, Mikey?”

The nine year old nodded his head, flicking his blue eyes around the room, before shoving the hood of his Citizen Cold hood from his curls. “Daddy and Papa are gonna try and meet up with us after patrolling.” The little boy gave a toothy grin.

“We’ll try,” Len drawled, pulling his son into his side, giving him a side-hug as he spoke to Cisco. “But you know how crazy the Gem Cities get around this time of year.”

“But you’ll have fun hanging out with me, JoJo and uncle Hart, right buddy?” Cisco smiled, before leaning down, fake whispering to his nephew. “This way, we can start in on the candy tonight, with no bed time at all.” He held out his hand for Michael to give him a fist bump, which the young boy did with a light, happy giggle.

“I don’t think so,” Lisa cut in, voice sharp but her face was open and playful. She reached over as Hartley and Jo came closer, to tug on a lock of her daughter’s hair. “I’m not taking this monster back to her mother while she’s on a sugar high, Iris would kill you both.”

The adults shared a small, knowing smile at Lisa’s statement, before she continued to speak. “But you two are gonna keep your uncles in line, aren’t you, Mikey?” Lisa asked her nephew, lips twisted into an open, genuine smile. “Gonna need you two, to make sure these knuckleheads don’t do anything stupid.”

Both Hartley and Cisco gave twin cries of protest at Lisa’s statement as they rushed to speak over the other, calling the reformed thief out on her words.

Len and Lisa shared a smirk, before watching Cisco and Hartley begin to playfully argue with Michael and Joanne.

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	8. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we talked about this, Barry,” Cisco muttered, his voice twined with anger, frustration and just a touch of a whine. He inched back, sneaking his free hand out to grab his towel off the hook. He quickly yanked it off and brought it in, wrapping it around himself as quickly as he possibly could.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

  
“Holy shit,” Cisco cried out, his voice nearly a shrill with how high pitched it was. He yanked the shower curtain back, bringing it up to cover himself as he stared at the head in the middle of his shower wall.

He glared as he watched the head move back as it’s lips parted, letting out a tinkle of cheerful giggles. Cisco glared, taking a moment to calm down, while reaching over and shutting the water off.

“I thought we talked about this, Barry,” Cisco muttered, his voice twined with anger, frustration and just a touch of a whine. He inched back, sneaking his free hand out to grab his towel off the hook. He quickly yanked it off and brought it in, wrapping it around himself as quickly as he possibly could.

Cisco watched as the rest of the body stepped through, the other shrugging his shoulders as he did so, gliding through the shower to stand in the rest of the bathroom. Cisco let a few quiet swears at the back side of the translucent body.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist,” the ghost, Barry, announced with a cheeky grin, he watched Cisco carefully climb out of the stall, tightening the towel.

“Barry!” Cisco chided, narrowed his eyes. He felt his eye twitch as the other shrugged off his irritation. “We agreed that you and Len would avoid us when we were in here.”

“And during sex.”

Both Cisco and Barry turned to see another transparent man sitting up on the bathroom counter, leaning back against the mirror behind him.

“Now, now Scarlet, you’re going to make me think you don’t want me anymore,” the man drawled out as he turned his head to look over at Barry before slipping down and stalking over to the lithe man.

“Don’t be jealous, Lenny,” Barry quipped with a sly smile, as he reached out to grab onto the other man’s hips. “You know you’re the only man for me,” he pulled the man close into his space. He grinned as Len started bringing his hands up to reach for Barry but stopped when Cisco gave another shriek.

“Guys! We talked about this as well,” Cisco hissed out, before letting out a huff of frustration. Shaking his head, he gripped the towel before stomping over towards the door. Throwing it open, he pointed out towards the hallway. “You guys have a room for this exact reason! Go have ghostly sex in there and let me get back to my shower!”

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Ramon,” Len drawled out, lips curving up into a leering smirk. “Hartley doesn’t mind if we put on a show for him.” Len let out a deep chuckle as Cisco squawked in disbelief.

“Hartley, no, you’re, that’s, WHAT,” Cisco sputtered out, voice rising towards the end.

“Not jealous at all,” Len smirked, before pulling Barry off behind him as they glided out of the room through the wall. “I guess we shouldn’t tell him what we got up to when he went off to his last convention.”

“WHAT!” Cisco cried out sharply as he stuck his head out the doorway, glaring at the empty hallway. He stayed there for a moment, before going back in and slammed the door shut. “I need to finish ghost proofing this damn house,” he muttered as he went back to his shower.

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	9. Creatures of the Night

 

 

 

 _Summary_ : 

 

It was the most guarder secret at Rathaway Inc. Only Hartley’s most trusted doctors and parent’s knew what he truly was. And it stayed that way for years….

  
…until his most trusted doctor Harrison Wells hired Cisco Ramon….

 


	10. Haunted House

 

 

 _Summary_ : 

Cisco and Hartley looked up at the run down house, swallowing before glancing at one another for a moment. Taking a breath, they squared their shoulders before trudging up the walk way and around the house, slipping in through the back door.

It was only one night, they could do that. It was only one night in the most haunted house in Central City....the Snart house. Famed for what the father had down to not only his two children, but the friend of the son.

Cisco swallowed, shuffling closer to Hartley, slipping his hand into the other boys as he did.


	11. Witches and Warlocks

 

 

 _Summary_ :

They’d been cursed centuries ago, when Hartley had chosen his heart instead of his betrothed. Now he and his love must walk the earth, forever able to be but forever kept apart by Harrison Wells’ hatred for them….

Now they were ready to take on the world’s most powerful warlock, so that they can spend eternity by each others side….


	12. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hartley, Kendra and Wally are finishing up decorations, while Barry and Caitlin are dropping Nyssa off at the airport and picking up everyone from Star there as we speak,” Cisco spoke, maneuvering Iris out of the kitchen and over to his and Hartley’s couch. “All we have to do is pass out candy in about half an hour for about an hour and then we head over to the Halloween Baby Shower.”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

  
“I don’t think this will be enough food,” Iris remarked, hands rubbing her swollen belly, while she nibbled on the lower left side of her lip, “Especially with me and Barry eating.”

“Don’t worry,” Cisco rushed to reassure his pregnant friend. “Rory, Cold and Sara are hitting more stores before they get here,” he brought his hand up to squeeze her right shoulder, before gently lowering it to her mid back and rubbing it.

  
(It was a trick they’d learned from Iris’s last pregnancy with Joanna.)

  
“Hartley, Kendra and Wally are finishing up decorations, while Barry and Caitlin are dropping Nyssa off at the airport and picking up everyone from Star there as we speak,” Cisco spoke, maneuvering Iris out of the kitchen and over to his and Hartley’s couch. “All we have to do is pass out candy in about half an hour for about an hour and then we head over to the Halloween Baby Shower.”

“And the kids?” Iris asked, sinking back into the comfortable couch.

“Joe and Henry are taking JoJo, Michael and the twins out trick or treating. Then the munchkins are staying the night with their grandpa’s. Martin and Clarissa have kindly taken Esme, Ellie and Laura for the night and do the same.”

“Really? How did you guys manage to get them to do that?” Iris asked, her face showing her surprise.

“Your wife managed it,” Cisco answered with a shrug, moving to drop down on the other side of the couch. “And don’t ask how, I’ve stopped questioning Lisa’s abilities on manipulating people right around the time Barry married Cold.”

Iris let out a pleased laugh, dropping her head back and closing her eyes. “Why’s Nyssa going to the airport?”

“She’s visiting her nephew in Gotham,” Cisco replied, coping Iris and letting his head fall back as well. “Damian’s dad is letting her spend some time with him.”

“Mmm,” Iris nodded slightly, moving her left hand to rest above and her left below her belly. “Sara isn’t going with her?”

“Naw,” Cisco answered, lifting up his feet before placing them on the edge of the coffee table, knowing that Hartley would kill him if he could see him. “Sara knows Nyssa doesn’t get a whole lot of time with him because of her sister, so she’s letting her get all the time she can.”

“That’ nice of Sara,” Iris mumbled, letting her voice drop as her body relaxed further.

“Yep,” Cisco agreed sleepily, both falling into comfortable silence and the relaxed atmosphere they had going, staying that way until the first trick or treater knocked on the front door nearly an forty minutes later.

 

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	13. Halloween

 

 

 

13 Nights of Hartmon

Day Thirteen 

Final Day


End file.
